Bottled Up
by Wolf Girl
Summary: AU. It's been years since Yohji and Aya saw each other, and they've both changed. Now that they're faced with each other, what will be the consequences of their pasts?
1. Bottled Up I

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Weiss Kreuz, but I do own this plot, so please don't take it.

_Warnings: _Angst, yaoi, AU

_Pairings:_ YAsuka, A/Y, A/Asuka

_Italics_ flashback (Unless obviously otherwise)

* * *

**Bottled Up  
**By Wolf Girl 

"Okay, you got your ticket?" Asuka asked me eagerly, her eyes twinkling merrily at some little joke. I searched my pockets, finding my ticket missing. "Good things I remembered to get if from the nightstand! Why were you sleeping with it under your pillow anyway?"

I felt myself colour. "I didn't want to loose it." I took the ticket from her and took her arm. We waited silently for our turn at the ticket taker.

"Seats 42 and 43, row 8, on the first floor. We also have your backstage passes waiting on call." The man told us, staring at my hair as I walked by. Everyone stares at me. It's usually my hair and my eyes, but sometimes it's my skin, or the way I look when I smile slightly at Asuka. They call me beautiful.

"I still can't believe we get to see Yohji again!"

_The three of us crowded around the small TV and looked at the dancers from Singing in the Rain._

"_I'm going to dance like that someday," Yohji said._

We just laughed at him and didn't pay any attention to his further comments. 

I looked again at him dancing on the stage. How far Yohji's come! He really can dance like that now!

I leaned my head in closer to Asuka. "He looks like he's having fun."

"Of course he is, he's Yohji! He loves getting attention. Love, don't forget we get to go see him afterwords in his dressing room," she whispered back. She leaned forward and gave me a little peck on the lips.

I recoiled unconsciously, starting to daydream about Yohji again.

_We all watched the movie further, our eyes shining with excitement. She left after a while...We rewound the tape and attempted to do the dance moves. _

"_I think your hip goes higher up."_

"_Yeah, well you try to get it up while trying to catch a flying person!"_

"_Let's try again. I think we're supposed to get closer."_

"_If Asuka comes in, she'll think we're having..."_

"_Let her! Dancing is even more intimate. You have to trust the person with all your heart. Get ready to catch me!"_

"_More intimate...Do you trust me to catch you?"_

"_With all my heart!"_

The dance and the show ended, and the clapping came resounding across stage.

Asuka made our way slowly through the lobby, chatting about the play. "He looked so wonderful in that green outfit, don't you think?"

"Yes, he... he looked very handsome."

We walked over to the side door and showed our passes to the guard. He directed us towards the right room.

"This is it! We get to see him!" Asuka whispered.

I blinked slightly. This was really happening.

Right before she knocked, the door opened and Yohji stepped out, a leather jacket slung over his back.

"Aya." He said coldly. I realized he had not forgotten. I was hurt that was all he could say after so many years.

"Yohji." It was all I could say to him in front of Asuka.

"Askua! How wonderful to see you!" He gave her a big hug, locking eyes with me over her shoulder. When he straightened up, the glint was back in his eyes.

"Yohji, you were wonderful!" Asuka squealed, holding him around the waist. The look in her eyes told me that she forgotten me. It was better. I had forgotten her for him. Poor girl. She never knew about _us_.

"Let's go eat dinner!" Asuka cried.

"Sounds good. Dinner's on me." Yohji said.

"No, Ran and I insist." Asuka said. I saw Yohji flinch as she said my real name. I'd never let him call me that.

I looked at him, willing him to understand. That isn't who I want to be, I said silently. I want to be Aya for you. He didn't look at me again, just at Asuka as we walked down the hallway.

Yohji gave me a lingering look and his hand brushed my waist as he passed me in the doorway. Maybe I wasn't so bad off.

"_Yohji, we aren't doing it right." I said, breathless from our long practice._

"_Don't you think we're a little far apart still? The picture has them like this." He wrapped his leg around me as close as it could go. "Then like this," he whispered, stroking my cheek. _

_My breathing started getting faster. There was no space between us as he crushed our bodies together. He trailed his finger over my lips, and I kissed it gently. He sighed and released me. I caught myself before I could fall bonelessly to the floor. He looked at me a minute longer, then went to change the music to something more... docile._

"_Three step waltz! One two three, one two three, one two three." _

_I looked at the ceiling thankfully. The waltz left no room for anything but dancing. _

* * *

**Author Notes: **This is probably going to be in two parts. Maybe three though. I'll try to update again soon. 


	2. Bottled Up II

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Weiss Kreuz, but I do own this plot, so please don't take it.

_Warnings: _Angst, yaoi, AU

_Pairings:_ YAsuka, A/Y, A/Asuka

_Italics_ flashback (Unless obviously otherwise)

**Bottled Up II  
**By Wolf Girl 

We got through dinner with absent chatter. Asuka filled the silence everytime it began to stretch between us like a great tablecloth.

Yohji picked at his spaghetti, twirling it and retwirling it on his fork, not really eating. He was trying to flirt with Asuka and the waitress, but I could see clearly that he wasn't really into it.

"_We can share the bed," Yohji insisted. "We always do."  
_

"_I can sleep on the floor." I tried not to look as Yohji came into the room, his hair dripping from the shower. _

_Yohji leered at me, dressed only in a towel. "I can see you looking at me." _

_I turned my head away, blushing furiously. I didn't want to ruin things between us. _

_There was the sound of something falling to the floor. I looked back, then stared. _

"_What do you think? Why do you want me, Aya?" Yohji said, the towel a pile at his feet. _

"_B-beautiful. You're beautiful. I—" I looked away again, at the floor, at the ceiling. His footsteps sounded on the carpet. _

"_Look at me, Aya," he intoned. I looked up at his face, then let my eyes trail down to the erection bobbing in front of me. _

"_A-Asuka... What about her?" I asked, slightly frightened by the turn of events. _

"_I never wanted her. I always wanted—"_

"Yohji, tell me again how many awards has the show gotten so far?"

"Six."

"I thought you said 'nine' before," She pressed.

"Six, nine, sixty-nine," Yohji shrugged, glancing over at me. "Sixty-nine is my favorite number, you know," he purred to the waitress, who just happened to be leaning down in front of him trying to put my plate down. She jumped and turned a very noticeable shade of pink.

I was hoping no one would notice my own cheeks gain colour, but Yohji was looking right at me. He winked and tossed his head, doing an imitation of a girl.

Asuka, who had only caught the last bit, laughed loudly at Yohji. Yohji looked over at her as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Do you... Do you have a girlfriend right now, Yohji?" Asuka asked.

"Not at the moment. Why, want to date again?" Yohji had a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Well, um, no. I mean, Ran and I are dating you know. We've been living together for a few months now." Asuka coloured faintly and looked at me quickly.

I clenched my fist. I hadn't wanted to tell him that part. "Yes, that's right." I faked a smile that I hoped would pass Asuka's standards. Yohji looked between us.

"I need a smoke," he said finally, pushing his chair out and standing up abruptly.

Asuka seemed quite oblivious to the fact that she had made Yohji so uncomfortable. She promptly started to tell me about how wonderful it was to be around Yohji again. No mention of me. I had slipped her mind completely after the claim had been laid.

"I need some fresh air. Excuse me." I stood up and went out the door Yohji had gone through.

"_What happens if—"_

"_Shhh, kitten. Everything is fine." Yohji's arms tightened around me, one hand lazily stroking my nipple. _

_I growled softly. He was affecting me and he knew it. I wiggled my but so it rubbed against him. He gasped. _

"_Someone is being a naughty kitten. I think that you need to be declawed." He flipped over so he was on top of me. "I think I'll make you so tired that you won't even think of scratching me." His mouth descended on mine, teeth nipping and tongue demanding entrance._

"Hey," he said, taking a languid draw on his cigarette.

I didn't reply. I just looked up at the sky, feeling the cold air wash over me and calm my nerves.

"You've changed." Yohji said softly. "You're quieter."

"I guess I just calmed down as I got older." I knew that wasn't true. I was quieter because I was more uncomfortable with life. I was unhappy, I realized with a start. I was going out with my best friend's ex-girlfriend, even living with her, because my best friend had moved on and left me.

"I see. You grew your hair out..." His tone was almost wistful. "Remember when I told you that you looked like a tomato with it cut short?"

"No." I remember everything you ever said.

"Oh. Well it was that one summer you got a buzz cut...It looks good like this though..." He reached a hand out to me.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not so perfect," I snapped, jerking away. I only remember when you said you liked long hair on your lovers.

"Aya, I'm sorry I was so cool earlier. I'm really happy to see you." Yohji said anxiously, like a puppy wanting to please its master.

"Hn..." Inside my stomach was full of butterflies.

"I'm so happy to see you again. It's been so long." Yohji's hand reached up again, but I didn't jerk away. He ran his hand down my cheek, then through my hair softly.

I relaxed slightly. "Yohji... I—" I was cut off as he pulled me into a tight embrace. His breath tickled my ear.

"Aya, I love you."

**Author Notes: **So, whaddya think? Read and review, si vous plait! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
